Artes ninja perdido
by Jinchuuriki-No-Devil
Summary: Una familia olvidada que tiene muchas tecnicas guardadas en la sangre y solo solo queda un primogenito el cual se llama Naruto Uzumaki.termine otro capitulo y gracias por los reviews mandenme mas y asi podre seguir escribiendo mas en la historia ok.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: artes perdidos

Un chico rubio corría en las afueras de la villa de la hoja como si su vida dependiera de ello ya que como el sabia ese día era la celebración de la muerte de kyubi el peor día de su vida. Estando un par de kilómetros lejos de la aldea se detuvo a dar un vistazo a su aldea desde ese lugar se podía ver como los aldeanos lo buscaban con desesperación con sus miradas llenas de odio, el chico suspiro agradeciendo de haber salido antes de su casa si se le podía llamar casa a un cuarto con muchas cuarteadas en las paredes con plantas creciendo dentro de ella con los vidrios rotos y una cama hecha de periódicos sucios y mojados.

Se acostó en el verde pasto observando la villa con tantas luces de colores que daban una gran vista esperando a que pasara la celebración que tanto odiaba y pensando lo que pasaría mañana si cambiaria lo que le estaba pasando o si algún día lo respetarían solo espero a que todo terminara quedando dormido en medio del bosque.

A la mañana siguiente naruto iba corriendo por el espeso bosque hasta toparse con un ninja que lo sujeto con fuerza y lo empezó a jalar de su pequeño pie golpeándolo contra las piedras y árboles que se cruzaban en el camino y le gritaba "eso te gusta no es así demonio" mientras lo jalaba mas fuerte y se reía de el

Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado al maltrato de los aldeanos el sabia que llorar y suplicar que lo dejaran no serviría pero sabia que la mascara que siempre le mostraba al mundo siendo introvertido y el payazo de la aldea no lo tendría para siempre solo estaba esperando ha que alguien lo sacara de su soledad que le demostrara la razón de porque vivir

Al sentir que no avanzaban alzó la vista y vio que el ninja estaba sudando como nunca por que delante de ellos estaba el hokage que veía al ninja con una cara de pocos amigos junto con dos Ambu uno con el cabello gris y con una mascara que paresia una comadreja y otro con el cabello café con una mascara de un halcón

Hokage – ¿que crees que estas haciendo con el joven uzumaki? Pregunto el hokage con una vos autoritaria

ninja – lo que debimos de hacer desde que nació este monstruo hokage –sama. Respondió el ninja con un poco de temor. Mientras un Ambu recogía a naruto y se alejaba saltando de rama en rama

Hokage – que demonios estas diciendo ese chico es solo el que contiene el poder de nueve colas no puedo creer que hayan tanta gente tan entupida en nuestra villa, sebes lo que pudiste haber ocasionado si se debilita el sello que le contiene al zorro de nueve colas y lo que pudisteis haber ocasionado si se desatara su poder, los esfuerzos y las vidas que dieron nuestros camaradas combatiendo con el kyubi hubieran sido envano

El ninja no daba crédito alo que escuchaba el solo pudo haber ocasionado la destrucción de toda la villa por su estupidez no podía decir ninguna palabra se sentía tan culpable que solo agacho la mirada y pidió disculpas al hokage

Hokage – las disculpas no bastaran y tu lo sabes todas las esperanzas de joven uzumaki están pendiendo de un hilo y tu acabas de empeorar su situación. Kakashi lleva a este hombre a mi oficina séle dará una sentencia

Kakashi – hai hokage sama. Mientras sujetaba al ninja y se dirigían ala oficina del hokage

En otra parte de la villa de la hoja

Naruto salía del hospital sin ninguna herida solo con sus ropas hechas trizas causadas por las piedras y las ramas filosas, caminaba sin rumbo fijo pensando que tedria que hacer para que la gente lo respetara por lo que el era no por lo que creian que era, el siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un lugar que jamás había visto en su vida, era una mansión bastante vieja como si la hubieran abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo, con enredaderas subiendo por las gruesas paredes de piedra y una gran entrada hecha de barrotes de acero oxidado

Naruto que se sorprendió tanto por jamás haber visto algo así, se adentro en aquella casa sin saber que lo que haria cambiaria su vida

Al estar dentro de la casa observo que todo estaba tan limpio que hasta podía ver su reflejo en el piso de madera todo lo contrario de la parte de afuera, así que se quito sus zapatos y siguió cominanado por el gran pasillo que paresia nunca terminar. Al poco rato de estar caminando sin querer tropezó con una alfombra, chocando con la pared la cual se abrio y cayendo adentro de lo que paresia ser un sótano donde habían solo velas encendidas alrededor de un gabinete de una madera muy fina con cristales muy extraños y chapas de oro, dentro de ese gabinete habían dos pergaminos plateados los cuales tenían letras gravadas en el listón que los rodeaba que decía " solo aquel corazón tan puro podrá abrir los pergaminos sagrados de la fuente vital"

Naruto – impresionante jamas sabia visto unos pergaminos tan extraños como esos, me pregunto si yo……. Naruto se acerco abrió el gabinete y tomo los pergaminos con una mano, en ese momento todo se volvio oscuro y despertó cerca de un lago que estaba en las afueras de la villa

Naruto - ¿en donde estoy? ¿Como llegue a este lugar? Al no encontrar a nadie alrededor se disponía a irse, cuando escucho la vos de una chica y se paro en seco para observar quien era

Naruto ¿Quién esta allí? Muéstrate

¿? – aquí estoy

Naruto volteo rápidamente pero no vio a nadie eso ya lo estaba asustando pero cuando volvió a escuchar la vos, vio que eran los pergaminos los que emitían la vos, por reflejo solto los pergamino y cayo al suelo un poco asustado.

Los pergaminos al caer provocaron una explosión de humo lo cual hizo que se asustara mas naruto y al despejarse el humo se podía apreciar una mujer entre 18 y 20 años de edad, con cabellos morados una piel muy blanca unos ojos color azul y vestida con un kimono blanco con una águila estampada en la parte trasera de este, la chica tenia las medidas perfectas lo que la hacia una mujer realmente hermosa

La chica voltio hacia naruto el cual tenia los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que séle saldrían de la cara si no se calmaba un poco, a todo esto ella le sonrió y decidió presentarse con el nuevo lider de una familia olvidada

Hola mi nombre es tsubaki yo seré tu sensei para aprender los artes perdidos ninja encantada de conocernos Uzumaki Naruto


	2. nuevo aliado

¿Como es que sabes mi nombre? Le pregunto naruto sorprendido a aquella chica que antes había salido de los pergaminos

Yo conozco tu nombre por que perteneces a mi clan. Yo soy tu tía Tsubaki Uzumaki le contesto tranquilamente

Que es lo que dices yo no pertenezco a un clan, solo soy un huérfano, y mis padres según me dicen todos eran unos vagabundos como es que voy a pertenecer a un clan. Lo dijo con cierta nostalgia

Nada de eso, tus padres eran respetados en todas las naciones ninja, los aldeanos que te dijeron eso es porque no saben la verdad y se sorprenderían si supieran quienes son tus padres le contesto su tía con una gran sonrisa como la de todos los Uzumaki.

Te contare de ellos en tu entrenamiento pero primero tenemos que ir a ver al hokague necesitamos salir de la villa por un tiempo regresaremos cuando hallamos terminado tu entrenamiento

Naruto reacciono al escuchar que saldrían de la villa y le pregunto ¿pero para que tenemos que salir de la villa? Aquí estamos bien.

Por que necesitamos entrenarte para que cuando regreses tenga la suficiente fuerza para defender el clan que te corresponde proteger, el legado que te dejaron tus padres en tu sangre es por eso que necesitamos partir, porque aquí no te harás verdaderamente fuerte

Esta bien, iré contigo pero primero quiero despedirme de alguien mientras ocultaba so sonrojo con sus cabellos

Su tía al ver esto le salio una pequeña risa y decidió acompañarlo hasta que descubrió a donde se dirigían lo cual la sorprendió

Naruto se le quedo viendo y le pregunto porque ponía esa cara, ella solo le contesto que la mansión le traía recuerdos cuando venia con su hermana a esa mansión así que decidieron seguir caminando hasta que llegaron a un gran portón donde naruto alzo su mano la cual temblaba para tocar la puerta rogando que no saliera el padre de la chica que quería despedirse.

Al estar a punto de tocar la puerta sale un hombre de cabello largo y negro con ojos perlados, aquel señor daba miedo por su forma de mirar y hablar, al ver a Naruto le dijo.

¿Que es lo que estas haciendo aquí chico? creo que no te quedo claro que no te quiero volver a ver cerca de…………….aquel hombre se quedo callado al momento de ver a la mujer que lo acompañaba mientras que ella mostraba una sonrisa y le decía

¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Hiashi? Mi sobrino necesita hablar con alguien, en lo que tu y yo platicamos le decía Tsubaki con una vos seria alo cual el hombre respondió abriéndoles la puerta y hacerlos pasar

Al estar dentro de la mansión Hiashi llamo a uno de los sirvientes y le dijo que trajera a su hija a los pocos minutos regreso con una pequeña niña de ojos perlados que al ver a Naruto su blanca piel del rostro comenzó a teñirse de color rojo y agachaba la cabeza al ver que su padre la observaba y decía tímidamente a su padre.

¿M me mando a llamar padre? le pregunto sin dejar de mirar sus pies y su padre le contestaba seriamente a la pequeña.

Este chico te busca dice que necesita hablar contigo tienes 5 minutos en lo que atiendo unos asuntos mientras daba la vuelta para ir a su despacho seguido de Tsubaki dejando solos a los dos niños.

El silencio estuvo presente poco tiempo hasta que Naruto comenzó a hablar

Hinata la razón por la que estoy aquí es por que voy a salir por un tiempo de la villa y solo quería despedirme de ti antes de salir, lo dijo con nostalgia ya que a el no le gustaban las despedidas y menos con las personas que mas quería.

¿Pero porque te tienes que ir? le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta que apenas la dejaba respirar, ella no quería perder a su único amigo que tanto había buscado y que no tenia mucho de haberlo encontrado

Esto es gracioso sabes según me dice mi tía tengo un clan al cual proteger y yo no se nada de eso, hasta hace unas horas yo era solo un huérfano que no tenia donde caerse muerto mientras mostraba una risa

Valla eso si es interesante pero sigo sin entender por que te tienes que ir de la aldea le dijo un poco más calmada

Lo que pasa es que necesitan entrenarme fuera de la aldea por que aquí jamás me volveré verdaderamente fuerte como para proteger a un clan pero no te preocupes regresare es una promesa y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa regresare por ti para ver que tan buena ninja te volviste en el tiempo en que no estuve de acuerdo

Esta bien te prometo que me volveré la mas fuerte en lo que tu no estas para poder ganarme el respeto de mi padre y ser una gran ninja

Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y le dio un beso en la palma de la mano y le decía mientras salía Hiashi con su tía del despacho, nos volveremos a ver Hinata-hime y comenzaba a caminar con su tía hacia el edificio hokague dejando a una hinata muy roja apunto de desmayarse.

Llegando al edificio hokague, Tsubaki le dijo a naruto que esperara afuera de la oficina que ella hablaría con el hokague para que no hubiera problemas a lo cual naruto asistió sentándose en una silla al lado de la puerta

Tsubaki al entrar vio a un anciano con una pipa viendo por la ventana la aldea, ella se acerco al anciano el cual se sorprendió al ver de nuevo aquella cara que no había visto desde el ataque del kyubi.

¿ Tsubaki? Pregunto el anciano tan sorprendido que paresia que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón

Si soy yo, necesito pedirte un favor. Le dijo Tsubaki con una vos seria al hokague necesito llevarme a naruto por un tiempo necesito entrenarlo para poder restablaseer el clan.

¿Qué? Llevarte a naruto eso es imposible sabes que el consejo se opondrá jamás dejaran salir al chico de la aldea

Eso ya esta arreglado acabo de hablar con Hiashi y el ya arreglo todo ese problema el se encargara de convencer a todo el consejo le dijo Tsubaki muy calmada

De acuerdo ¿por cuanto tiempo quieres llevarte a Naruto? Le pregunto tranquilamente

Ella le contesto que se lo llevaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para poder terminar todo el entrenamiento. Mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que la detuvo una vos

Los acompañare yo, además quiero saber que tan resistente es el sello y si no tiene algún defecto que pueda causar daños en el hijo de mi pupilo. Dijo saliendo un hombre de cabello blanco y con un gran pergamino en la espalda con marcas rojas en le rostro


	3. Chapter 3

(que ondas ya regrese y estoy mejorando creo espero no me halla tardado demasiado en actualizar espero que les guste este capitulo sigan mandando reviews oks)

Es un gran honor encontrarme con uno de los legendarios sannin y mas ser acompañada por uno de ellos le dijo la mujer al hombre que acababa de hacerse presente en la oficina del hokage el cual le sonreía ala mujer

El gran honor es mió al acompañar a tan hermosa dama, hermana de la esposa de mi discípulo dijo el hombre inclinándose con respeto ala mujer frente de el

Vasta de cursilerías jiraiya, Tsubaki no confíes en este hombre aunque sea alguien muy respetado y amable es un mujeriego muy pervertido que espía los baños termales de las mujeres para escribir aquel libro.

Oye sensei porque dices eso sabes que lo hago por el bien de mi libro y no es espiar, es recolectar información le dijo el hombre con unas cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos

Hablando de el libro cuando vas a sacar la próxima edición ya me estoy desesperando la ultima edición ya la leí una docena de beses le dijo el hokage en la oreja de jiraiya para que no escuchara Tsubaki

Ella estaba con una gran vena saliendo de la frente por el enojo acusa de la platica pervertida que empezó a tener jiraiya con el hokage sobre lo que trataría el siguiente libro

De acuerdo ya es hora de irnos Naruto esta esperando fuera de la oficina ya debe estar desesperado veámonos dijo Tsubaki mientras jalaba a jiraiya de la oreja hacia la puerta

Naruto que estaba punto de dormirse por la aburrición se paro frente ala puerta cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta salio Tsubaki junto a otro hombre y le pregunto, ¿Quién es ese hombre tía?

El es jiraiya y vendrá con nosotros en tu entrenamiento, también será tu sensei, será mejor partir cuanto antes para que así puedas regresar mas pronto de acuerdo le contesto para empezar a salir de el edificio hokage

Espera Tsubaki dijo el hokage necesito que Naruto regrese antes de que cumpla los 12 años, no puedo darles mas tiempo le dijo Sarutobi saliendo de la oficina con su pipa encendida y mas les vale que lo regresen en una pieza

Veré que puedo hacer para que pueda regresar mas rápido dijo tsubaki comenzando a bajar las escaleras

"creo que naruto lo terminara muy pronto, ya que el aprende muy rápido como cuando le empese a enseñar **Kawamari no Jutsu lo aprendió en tres días, solo que el no sabe en que ocasión utilizarlo" pensó el hokage mientras le salía una pequeña sonrisa **

**¿Hacia donde nos dirigiremos? pregunto naruto mientas se empezaban a acercar ala entrada de la villa.**

**No vamos a estar en un solo lugar Nos dirigiremos primero a la aldea de la lluvia a comenzar con tu entrenamiento después el destino nos llevara a otro lugar esperemos y todo salga bien y podamos regresar ala aldea dijo Tsubaki **

**De acuerdo haré lo mejor que pueda para terminar el entrenamiento y regresar como le e prometido a hinata dijo naruto decidido **

**Valla es un chico muy enérgico dijo jiraiya mientras pensaba "valla si que se párese mucho a el pero mas se párese a su madre con esa enorme sonrisa, no va a ser necesario tanto tiempo para entrenarlo se ve que el chico va a ser un gran genio como su padre"**

**Mientras que en un lugar muy apartado de la villa comenzaban a reunirse hombres en una cueva ellos estaban vestidos con unas largas túnicas negras con nubes rojas y con unos sombreros de paja con los que no se les veían los rostros **

**Es hora de empezar a movernos tenemos que encontrar los bijuus dijo una sombra que parecía que era el jefe de la organización **

**Necesitaremos a mas hombres no creo que solo uno de nosotros pueda contra una de las bestias místicas dijo otra sombra **

**Ya vienen otros en camino pero creo que necesitaremos mas dijo otra de las sombras que estaba junto ala entrada **

**Yo me are cargo de eso ustedes por lo mientras empiecen a buscar información sobre los paraderos de las bestias, ahora márchense dijo el jefe con una vos autoritaria mientas que las sombras desaparecieron en unos instantes**

**Solo unos años necesitamos para saber los paraderos de los bijous no lo crees así orchimaru.**

**Así es y yo traigo información del bijou de nueve colas, esta en la villa de la hoja el cual acaba de salir de la villa con una extraña mujer y uno de los sannin lo cual no creo que sea tan fácil atraparlo dijo orochimaru **

**Interesante, pero por el momento lo dejaremos disfrutar ya que la organización todavía no esta completa tardaremos unos años en encontrar candidatos y el paradero de los bijou dijo la sombra la cual se comenzaba a levantar del lugar donde estaba sentado **

**Esta bien comenzare la búsqueda de las bestias dijo orochimaru mientras comenzaba a desaparecer **

**8 años después**

**Oye Jiraiya sama cuanto falta para que lleguemos pregunto un joven como de 1 metro 76 cm. Cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, vestido con una gran gabardina color negro con flamas rojas un pantalón también negro con unas botas de batalla y una camisa color blanco. El cual venia caminando muy lento, parecía muy cansado **

**Te dije que falta como medio kilometro para llegar dijo Jiraiya el cual traía una botella con sake y montado en una rana roja, y además tú tienes la culpa por hacer apuestas con Tsunade.**

**Tienes razón pero no puedo perder esta apuesta, tengo que llegar ala aldea con estos sellos que aumentan mi peso ocho veces más y así poder ganarle **

**Así y ¿que es lo que apostaron? Pregunto Jiraiya un poco intrigado **

**Pues que ella dejaría de apostar por tres años si yo ganaba y si perdía seria su esclavo durante tres años pero no puedo utilizar chakra dijo naruto mientras se levantaba con todas sus fuerzas y comenzaba a correr, te veré en la entrada sensei dijo naruto mientras seguía corriendo **

**Diablos espero que gane el chico ya que ella siempre pierde las apuestas que hace, el le haría un gran favor ganándole también esta dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa y dejaba de beber sake para alcanzarlo **

**20 minutos después naruto llego con una respiración bastante agitada y como a los 3 minutos llego también Jiraiya el cual deshizo la técnica de invocación y fue a ver a los guardias que no dejaban entrar a naruto **

**Esperen chicos el viene conmigo tenemos que ver al hokage de inmediato mientras les enseñaba una credencial dijo Jiraiya **

**Esta bien Jiraiya sama disculpe las molestias pero es que han atacado a uno de nuestros ninjas en la madrugada el cual no a despertado al parecer esta en un genjutsu muy poderoso**

**Eso es extraño será mejor ir cuanto antes a ver que podemos hacer y hablar con el hokage, de acuerdo en marcha dijo Jiraiya mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con naruto hacia el edificio hokage **

**¿Crees que ella se acuerde de mi? Pregunto un poco temeroso naruto ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui ¿crees que me halla olvidado?**

**Te refieres a tu amiga hyuuga dijo Jiraiya dándole una mirada al chico. De acuerdo no te engañare, la ultima vez que viene ella no se acordaba de nadie con tu nombre y estaba saliendo con un chico llamado kiba lo siento chico le dijo Jiraiya mientras le agarraba un hombro**

**Para después soltar una enorme carcajada y decirle hahaha hubieras visto la cara que pusiste hahaha pasando cinco minutos sale un Jiraiya muy golpeado y chimuelo de uno de los arbustos **

**Ahórrate tus bromitas sensei que no me gustan nada de esas bromas y mas si es que metes en esto a hinata dijo naruto muy enojado**

**Llegando al edificio hokage pasan directamente con el hokage para informarle lo sucedido en estos años después de tres horas de explicaciones sale naruto de la oficina con unas llaves de su nuevo departamento que le había asignado el hokage **

**Mientas que caminaba naruto hacia el departamento observo que estaban peleando tres **_**jounin**_** contra dos tipos vestidos con capas negras con flamas rojas al ver estas capas naruto empieza a enojarse y empieza a correr hacia la pelea **

**Así que ustedes son akatsuki dijo un chunnin de cabello plateado con un ojo tapado con su hitai-ite mientras comenzaba a ponerse en posición de batalla y empezaba a descubrir su ojo tapado en el cual parecía ser una línea sucesoria **

**Kisame nos llevaremos a kakashi mientras activaba su línea sucesoria y se ponían en posición de ataque y corrían hacia kakashi el cual acababa de entrar en un genjutsu muy poderoso de itachi **

**En ese preciso momento llega naruto con una sonrisa psicópata y golpea a los dos enemigos con una fuerza fuera de lo normal y saca a kakashi del genjutsu y le pide que no se entrometan en esta pelea **

**¿Jinchiuriki? Le pregunta kisame a itachi el cual responde afirmativamente y kisame empieza a sonreír y desenfunda a shamaeda **

**Así que por fin el jinchiuriki de nueve colas al fin va a darnos la cara y no huir hahaha empezó a carcajear kisame mientras se abalanzaba contra naruto **

**Rayos Kurenai, Asuma protejamos al chico, se pocisionaraon frente naruto para que no le hicieran daño pero lo que paso los sorprendió fue ver que naruto solo sonrió mientras hacia unas pocisiones de manos muy difíciles y su brazo comenzó a brillar un tatuaje que tenia del hombro hasta el codo y saco una catana de doble hoja colo azul y con un mango en forma de dragón **

**Naruto corrió tan rápido que solo kakashi y itachi lo pudieron ver gracias a sus líneas sucesorias y le enterró en el hombro de kisame la espada que parecía que las hojas de la espada estuvieran al rojo vivo mientras que naruto le decía **

**¿Cómo me has dicho? hace años que no escucho que me digan así y los que me dijeron así nunca vivieron para contarlo y le volaba un brazo entero **

**Itachi viendo la situación decidió dar la retirada así que agarro a kisame lo cargo y empezó a correr lo más fuerte que pudo dejando el brazo de kisame**

**Crees que van a escapar de mi les grito naruto mientras sacaba un kunai y se cortaba las dos palmas de la mano que paresia que casi se cortaba la mano y cuando iba a empezar a invocar una vos lo detuvo**

**Ya vasta naruto ya fue suficiente dijo jiraiya mientras entraba en el rió en el que estaban sabes que esa técnica te la prohibí y además estas apunto de desmayarte por la presión que tienes en tu cuerpo por esas pesas que no te has quitado **

**Lo siento jiraiya sensei en verdad lo lamento me deje llevar por la ira mientras se inclinaba para pedir una disculpa **

**Kurenai Asuma y Kakashi todavía no salían de su asombro hasta que escucharon que tenia pesas y que era jiraiya quien había detenido al chico **

**Ustedes quiero me acompañen a llevar al chico al hospital en cualquier momento se desmayara y porque quiero hablar con ustedes dijo esto mientras se acercaba al chico y le entregaba una carta cuando se disponían a irse naruto se regresa y nada hasta donde estaba el brazo de kisame y le quita el anillo que llevaba la mano y se lo ponía en la mano derecha donde habían dos anillos mas **

**Los **_**jounin **__**aun no salían de su asombro y seguían viendo como iban platicando jiraiya y aquel chico **_

_**Naruto al sentir que lo miraban se voltio y les dio una mirada como de que fastidio y les pregunto ¿Qué es lo que trataban de hacer unos minutos? Y ¿Por qué rayos se enfrentaron contra dos ninjas clase doble s **_

_**Eso te preguntamos nosotros dijo kurenai y como es que no chiste en el genjutsu de itachi **_

_**Por que no me afecta ningún tipo de genjutsu dijo con aburrimiento naruto **_

_**¿Cómo te llamas chico? Jamás te había visto por aquí pregunto Asuma **_

_**Me llamo Usumaki Naruto próximo hokage de la villa de la hoja dijo mientras sonreía para después caer desmayado **_


	4. mision rango A

_**Minutos mas tarde se encontraban los jounin junto con jiraiya en el hospital cargando a naruto después de acomodarlo en un cuarto kakashi decidió preguntarle a jiraiya algo que lo tenia muy pensativo**_

_**¿Que tipo de entrenamiento a tenido el chico para ser tan fuerte? Y por lo que se ve no fue ningún entrenamiento cualquiera dijo kakashi**_

_**Eso es cierto ni siquiera yo se que entrenamiento le dio su tía en el tiempo que no estuve con ellos me sorprendió ver que tanto había crecido en mi ausencia dijo calmadamente jiraiya **_

_**Dígame jiraiya sama ¿cual es el motivo por el cual el chico se dejo llevar por la furia? pregunto kakashi llamando la atención de los otros dos jaunin que estaban con ellos **_

_**Dime kakashi ¿recuerdas la ultima ves que lo viste? pregunto el sannin**_

_**Claro que lo recuerdo ese día el chico tubo otro intento de asesinato y ese mismo día alguien vino por el y se lo llevo de la villa contesto kakashi **_

_**Perfecto y ¿sabes quien era esa persona? Pregunto de nuevo el saninn al ver que no sabia decidió decirles la persona que vino fue la hermana de su madre, ella era su tía **_

_**Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que paso hace poco? Pregunto kurenai **_

_**Kakashi comenso a unir cabos hasta que Asuma dijo ¿acaso akatsuki……..?**_

_**Exactamente por eso el chico reacciono así dijo jiraiya sentándose en la orilla de la cama **_

_**No ha intentado persuadirlo para que no tome el camino de la venganza pregunto kakashi**_

_**Lo e hecho muchas beses pero no resulto dijo jiraiya con tristesa, de hecho selle sus recuerdos de ella pero se rompió el sello por el hecho de que tiene al kyubi dentro de el**_

_**Pero el chico es bastante fuerte el podrá superar la muerte de su tía dijo kurenai a lo que los demás afirmaron **_

_**Es cierto dijo jiraiya mientras le salía una sonrisa **_

_**¿Donde consiguió los anillos el chico? pregunto asuma **_

_**No es la primera ves que se encuentra con los de akatsuki dijo jiraiya también peleo con uno llamado kakutso y otro que se llamaba hidan ellos parecían inmortales donde yo casi pierdo la vida, si naruto no hubiera estado allí yo no estaría con ustedes hablando tranquilamente **_

_**Como es que vencio a dos akatsukis el solo dijo sorprendida kurenai**_

_**El es muy bueno en todo tipo de técnicas desde hace muchos años me sobrepaso en las técnicas de sellado y eso que soy el mejor en todos las naciones ninja pero el me sobrepasa en todo por eso regresamos ala aldea, es demasiado hábil con los sellos con las cuales sello las almas de los akatsukis en sus propios anillos dijo tranquilamente jiraiya **_

_**Pero esos akatsukis ya no son los que me preocupan los que me preocupan son los lideres de esa organización que solo kami sabe quienes son y que tan fuertes sean dijo jiraiya con preocupación **_

_**Después de un minuto de silencio kakashi decidió hacerle otra pregunta al jiraiya **_

_**Jiraiya sama ¿de que era la carta que hace rato le entrego a naruto? pregunto kakashi **_

_**Es la primera misión rango A que le va entregar el hokage a naruto dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa, y será mejor que lo cuides mientras yo no estoy kakashi **_

_**No lo entiendo jiraiya sama dijo kakashi **_

_**La misión es de estar de ninja incubierto para proteger a sasuke mientras hacen los exámenes de asenso ya que por lo que descubrí en estos años es que orochimaru salio de akatsuki y esta en busca del sharingan que posee ese chico ya que no pudo conseguir el de itachi, al parecer llegaran en este examen aprovechando que llegan muchos shinobis de todas las aldeas **_

_**¿Cree que traten de hacer una invasión? Pregunto Asuma**_

_**Conociendo lo obsesionado que esta orochimaru con el sharingan diria que si dijo jiraiya al parecer el hokague les informara después**_

_**Ya veo asi que van a por sasuke en los examenes donde no puedo estar con ellos y ayudarlos dijo kakashi pensando en lo conveniente que era tener al naruto en su equipo**_

_**¿Cree que naruto pueda contra orochimaru? Pregunto Asuma alo que jiraiya sonrio y le contesto**_

_**Por supuesto ahora el chico es mas fuerte podria contra tres hokages el solo sin necesidad de tomar poder del kyubi dijo contento jiraiya **_

_**De acuerdo lo cuidare pero creo que el ya no necesita protección es mas creo que todos nesecitaremos ayuda de ese chico dijo kakashi mientras que debajo de su mascara se formara una sonrisa **_

_**En ese momento naruto estaba algo inquieto y comenzaba a sudar **_

_**Algo esta pasando con el chico párese que tiene una pesadilla dijo kurenai a lo que jiraiya reacciono rápidamente **_

_**Rayos esa pesadilla ya había pasado antes mientras sacaba un pergamino y comenzaba a hacer un sello para suprimir chakra, necesitare de su ayuda, en ese momento empezaron a sacar a naruto al patio, el que paresia estar como en Shock y seguía sudando demasiado **_

_**En la pesadilla de naruto pasaba de nuevo el como es que habían matado los de akatsuki a su tía **_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Jiraiya llévate a naruto de aquí el todavía no puede contra alguien así de fuerte dijo tsubaki**_

_**Te podría ayudar dijo jiraiya un poco alarmado ya que jamás había visto alguien tan fuerte como el akatsuki que estaba frente a ellos en medio de una aldea incendiada para después observar que otras sombras empezaban a llegar**_

_**Hazme caso y cuida de el le dijo a jiraiya mientras comenzaba a atacar con todas sus fuerzas contra sus oponentes**_

_**Jiraiya comenzó a correr tan rápido cargando a naruto mientras el gritaba por que se detuviera **_

_**En ese momento el voltea y observa a 5 personas con capas negras con flamas rojas rodeando a su tía que estaba arrodillada en el suelo con un gran corte en la espalda convirtiendo a su vestido blanco en un rojo carmín**_

_**En ese momento uno de ellos se acerco mientras sacaba una especie de hoz de tres aspas y se la enterraba en la espalda mientras que caía muerta en ese momento jiraiya golpea a naruto dejando desmayado**_

_**En ese momento naruto despierta y da un grito desgarrador y comienza a expulsar chakra color rojo **_

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Justo en ese momento jiraiya le pone el sello en la frente y el chakra comienza a desaparecer cuando todo acaba jiraiya abrasa al chico y le dice **_

_**Todo esta bien naruto ya paso, ya todo va a estar bien tranquilo mientras lo abrasaba mas fuerte le dijo jiraiya mientras que naruto le decía **_

_**La vi de nuevo mientras soltaba unas lagrimas, ese zorro esta jugando con mi mente para desgastar el sello del cuarto hokage dijo naruto un poco enojado **_

_**Tienes razón creo que tendrás trabajo para terminar el sello que el cuarto no pudo terminar y espero que termines pronto dijo jiraiya soltando al chico kakashi ya puedes deshacer la barrera **_

_**¿Ya estas bien? Pregunto jiraiya mientras se comenzaban a levantar **_

_**Si ya estoy mejor gracias sensei dijo naruto mientras se sacudía la tierra **_

_**Eso espero por que tienes una misión rango A que cumplir desde ahora. mientras le salía una risa a jiraiya **_

_**Y cual es la misión que me dio el hokage ya que no me quede para escuchar tu charla de tu nuevo libro, solo se que medio rango de Anbu y un cuarto dijo naruto mientras que a kurenai y a Asuma les salía una gota estilo anime y kakashi se abalanzaba para sacarle información al invocador de sapos**_

_**¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo saldrá el próximo libro? mientras le salían lagrimas incontrolables a kakashi**_

_**Bien creo que es hora de que nos vallamos nos veremos luego dijo Asuma mientras que se iba con kurenai**_

_**Si nos veremos luego les dijo naruto y luego saco la carta y comenzó a leer su nueva misión para luego quemarla en su mano y luego decirle a kakashi **_

_**Bien quiero ver a el equipo donde voy a estar y me dirá quien es el que voy a proteger le dijo a kakashi seriamente **_

_**De acuerdo pero desde ahora dime sensei para no levantar sospechas de acuerdo mientras se despedía de jiraiya nos veremos luego jiraiya sama**_

_**Si y espero que cuides de el le contesto a kakashi **_

_**¿Cuidar? ¿Que no vas a estar en la villa conmigo? Le pregunto naruto **_

_**No tengo que ver donde esta orochimaru y cuantos hombres tiene para atacar la villa no te preocupes voy a estar bien y espero que tu también dijo jiraiya para luego desaparecer**_

_**De acuerdo en marcha los dos se pusieron a salta de en árbol en árbol hasta que llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento donde los nuevos compañeros de naruto estaban **_

_**Al llegar casi se queda sordo al escuchar como grita una chica toda vestida de rosa el cual decía ¡¡¡¡¡LLEGA TARDE SENSEI!!!!!**_

_**Mientas el otro chico solo se le quedaba mirando con unos aires de superioridad alo que naruto no le gustaba**_

_**Bien cálmate Sakura les voy a presentar al nuevo integrante del equipo ya que como saben perdimos a hagen en la ultima misión en la arena el será nuestro compañero su nombre es Usumaki Naruto acaba de llegar de un largo viaje de entrenamiento con jiraiya uno de los alumnos del tercer hokage**_

_**Quien importa quien lo entreno se ve a leguas que este chico es muy débil y mira sus reservas de chakra son muy bajas que penas puedo sentirlas sensei dijo sasuke a lo que sakura como fiel fan suya asistió**_

_**Las apariencias engañan chicos se podrían sorprender las verdaderas habilidades del chico que están criticando dijo kakashi tratando de que no se saliera de control esta reunión de "equipo" bien preséntense con naruto**_

_**Haruno sakura mucho gusto dijo la chica de rosa **_

_**Uchiha sasuke y no es un placer conocerte**_

_**De acuerdo ya estamos todos presentados ahora vallamos a ver cual va a ser la misión del día de hoy**_

_**Mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la torre hokage kakashi trato de hacer platica con naruto **_

_**Al parecer no le caes muy bien a sasuke ¿como te las apañaras para que eso cambie? Le pregunto kakashi**_

_**El destino decidirá si es que vale la pena hacer que cambie a como era antes dijo calmadamente naruto mientras aceleraba el paso y dejaba atrás a kakashi y a todo su equipo **_

_**Pasando cinco minutos todos ya estaban la oficina del hokage para recibir órdenes**_

_**El equipo 7 listo para recibir ordenes hokage dijo kakashi serio**_

_**De acuerdo ahora necesitamos a que llegue el equipo 8dijo el hokage después de esperar un buen rato llego el equipo numero 8 así que el hokage decidió que era momento de comenzar**_

_**Bien esta misión es para ver que tan buenos se han vuelto nuestros gennin así que no necesitaremos la presencia de jounin dijo el hokage después de que los jounin se retiraran el hokage le comenzó a explicar la misión**_

_**Su misión es escoltar a un terrateniente sano y salvo hasta la aldea de la lluvia donde lo esperara su escolta personal ¿han entendido? Pregunto el hokage **_

_**Si hokage sama contestaron todos, pero el hokage se quedo viendo a cierto rubio que no dejaba de ver a una chica hyuga, esta chica también se había quedando viendo a naruto paresia tomate por tan roja que estaba al ver esto el hokage sonrió y continuo, de acuerdo su misión comenzara mañana alas 7:00 a.m. pueden marcharse **_

_**Saliendo del la oficina naruto toma suavemente la mano de hinata a lo que unos se sorprendieron, enojaron o decidieron ignorar **_

_**Hinata hime e vuelto como te prometí dijo naruto mientras abrasaba a hinata (chispas que envidia ñ_ñ )**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡Oye quien te crees para hacer eso con hinata!!!!!! Pregunto un chico con un perro blanco en pocision de batalla **_

_**¿uh? ¿Quien eres tu? Pregunto naruto **_

_**Soy kiba inosuka y deja en paz a hinata dijo enojado kiba apunto de lanzarse a golpear a naruto **_

_**Debes calmarte kiba si no puedes arrepentirte de lo que vas a hacer dijo un chico con gafas tranquilamente**_

_**¿Por que me Dices que me tranquilice shino? Es el que se debe tranquilizar dijo kiba ya bastante enojado**_

_**Shino tiene razón kiba kun dijo hinata yo conozco a naruto es uno de mis mejores amigos lo conocí mucho antes que a ti o a shino**_

_**Tal ves no debí hacer eso, digo hace tiempo que no estoy en la villa tal ves hice que tu novio se molestara, disculpen mis modales dijo naruto mientras se comenzaba tambalear y se dirigía ala salida**_

_**No espera kiba kun no es mi novio solo es un amigo dijo hinata desesperada mente **_

_**Enserio dijo naruto con estrellas en los ojos y abrasaba de nuevo a hinata quien se ponía completamente roja**_


End file.
